I don't remember you
by iloveelifromdehgrassi
Summary: Clare is in a car crash and she doesn't remember anything or anyone how is Eli, Adam and Alli going to help her remeber them
1. Chapter 1

**Trying something new again**

**Read my other 3 stories!**

**Ok here we go**

'Ring Ring' my phone rang I looked down and saw it was Clare calling

"Hey blue eyes" I said

"Hey my dad is letting me drive around a little bit and then I will be over ok" she said

"Ok I'll be over here waiting" I said

"Ok" she said and we hung up

I decided to take a shower while I waited on her. I grabbed my towel and headed to my bathroom

^45 minutes later^

I came out the bathroom with the towel wrapped around my waist I go to my closet and picked some black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that said "Emo" I walked over to my bed and my phone was ringing I didn't recognize the number but I decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello" I said

"Eli" somebody said shakily

"Who is this" I asked

"Alli" she said

"What's up" I said as I started to get dressed

"C-Clare was in an accident" she said now sobbing

That made me drop my phone but I picked it back up "Where are you" I asked

"At the hospital" she said

"Which one" I asked

"McClaren" she said

"Me and Adam will be there in a few" I said

"Ok" and then we hung up

'Be ready in 10' I texted to Adam

'K' he texted back

I threw my clothes on grabbed my keys and ran outside and jumped in Morty

I pulled up to Adam's house and he was already outside he got in

"Where are we going?"

"Clare is in the hospital she was in a car crash"

He made an 'O' shape with his mouth

I took off going past the speed limit we got there pretty quick. We went in the Emergency part and saw Alli sitting there with her eyes blood shot red. We walked over to her and she looked up

"They said that she will be fine and that we can go see her as soon as a nurse come and get us"

Me and Adam sat down a couple minutes passed and a nurse finally comes out and tells us to follow her. We got on an elevator and went up to the 5th floor and then got off. She led us to Clare's room and turns to leave. We walked in and saw her parents sitting on both sides of her. They got up and left the room. We walk to the left of her bed

"Hey" I said

She gave me a confused look and then looked at Adam then Alli

"Hi. I'm Clare what are your names?" she asked

**AHHHH! Clare doesn't know who they are!**

**If you want more just hit that button down there and you will find out what happens next…**

**Until then bye loves **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys!**

**This is my last update for now I'm going to sleep after this**

I couldn't believe it She didn't remember us. Alli was bawling now.

"You don't remember us Clare?" I asked

"No. you look familiar and sound familiar but I don't recognize any of you"

She really didn't remember us well we had to help her remember "Well my name is Eli and we kind of liked each other"

Adam was next "My name is Adam and you and Eli are my best friends.

Alli was last "My name is Alli and we have been best friends since 9th grade and we are in 10th grade now"

She looked at us "Nope doesn't ring a bell" that broke my heart when she said that "I want to remember you guys because we're friends so, can you help me remember you guys"

We all nodded our head we sat in her room for hours bringing up things we did together and what's been going on. We had to leave and I took Alli home first then Adam. I went home to find my mom sitting on the couch.

"Hello Elijah" I flinched when she called me that

"Eli mom call me Eli" I said

"OK Eli where have you been" she asked

I sat down "My friend was in a car accident and she has amnesia so she doesn't even remember me" I said sadly with tears in my eyes I've been holding them so I wouldn't cry in front of Adam or Alli.

"Aw Eli I'm sure if you visit her everyday she will remember you" she said rubbing my back

"But what if she doesn't then what I have to start all over and do everything again" I said I had tears flowing down my face.

"Eli it's hard to forget you I'm sure she will remember you. You just have to wait and give her time ok" she said

"Ok" I said I got up and went upstairs letting my tears fall freely. I cried myself to sleep

_Dreamland_

_I got out of Morty and spotted Clare talking to someone I called her name_

"_Clare!" _

_She turned and looked at me disgusted_

"_EW what do you want freak" that hurt me deep inside_

"_Clare what's wrong with you?" I asked_

"_You're talking to me that the problem" she said coldly _

"_What are you doing talking to my girlfriend" said Fitz coming up from behind her wrapping his arms around her_

"_You're dating him" I said in disgust_

"_Yes I am" she said and she turned and left and it was just me and Fitz_

"_Losing her memory was the best thing that has happened" he said laughing and walking away._

I woke up in a cold sweat and my phone was vibrating I opened my phone it was a text from Alli

_I just had the worst dream about Clare we have to make a plan to get her memory back you and Adam meet me at the Dot tomorrow at 11 ok_

I texted back ok and I texted Adam and fell asleep for the night

**!**

**What do you think?**

**Well I'm sleepy so Review and I will give you another chapter if I get some more reviews when I wake up**

**Until next time cuties…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**HIIII!**

**I AM AT HOME SICK WITH NOTHING TO DO SO I'M GOING TO WRITE**

**I'M GOING TO STOP YELLING NOW**

**So you can read my story **

We went to Clare's house. She went home earlier today. I picked Alli up first she had her hair in a bun today and she wasn't crying which was good because I didn't know if I could take it. Adam was already at Clare's house he walked over there earlier so I headed to Clare's house. When we got there her sister Darcy opened the door and let us in. She closed the door and led us to where Adam and Clare were "She is starting to remember a little bit" she said and smiled

"That's good" I said she nodded and then opened Clare's door and walked away.

We walked in and Adam and Clare stopped she smiled and I smiled back

"Alli!" she screamed and ran off her bed and hugged Alli and then pulled away and looked at me and got really quiet

"Hi" she said

"You still don't remember me do you" she shook her head and I looked at Adam

"She doesn't remember me either" he said sadly

I nodded my head and stood there while she and Alli sat on her bed "You can sit down to…" she said trying to think of my name

"It's Eli" I said hoping to trigger her memory

"Thank you for telling me Eli" she said with a smile

We sat in her room for hours and she couldn't remember me but she remembered everything we did which I didn't get that by the way then all of a sudden she was like "K.C." Alli answered her "You guys broke up because he cheated on you with-"she was interrupted by Clare "Jenna!" yelled Clare

We all nodded "I remember" she said

It was quiet then Clare spoke "Adam why you have girlish features?" she asked

He hesitated and then answered "I'm a transgender" we all looked at Clare for her reaction she looked so calm

"Are you happy as a guy?" she asked he nodded his head

"Then I'm happy for you and also because you aren't afraid to be yourself" she said with a smile

Alli looked at her phone and then at me "I got to go can you give me a ride home" she asked I nodded my head and looked at Adam "You need a ride home" he nodded his head we all said bye to Clare and then left. I dropped everyone off at home, then went home myself and went to sleep.

'Vibration' "Ugh who is calling me at midnight?" I asked myself

I picked up my phone and looked at the screen and saw it was Clare so I answered it "Hello" I said and I yawned

"Hey Eli" Clare said in a shaky voice

"What's up" I asked worriedly

"Can you come to my house I'm really scared and everybody went to sleep" she asked

"I'll be there in ten"

"I'll be in the living room waiting" she said and then hung up

**Review and make me happy because this cold is bringing me down**

**Until next time cuties…**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I'm such a bad person!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated since like last month**

**I hope this chapter will help you forgive me**

I put some sweats over my shorts, grabbed my jacket, grabbed my keys and ran out the door.

I had to get to Clare right away.

I jumped in Morty started the engine and left. I'm going so fast but I don't care I had to get to her. She needed me. I can't let her down even if she doesn't remember me. I pull in front of her house, turn Morty off and walk to the front of her house. Her light was on so I grab a few pebbles and throw them at her window.

'I hope I'm not scaring her' I thought to myself. Seconds later she comes to her window and looks out and then down at me. She looks like she has been crying for hours and it made my heartache. I began to climb up the tree that was close enough to her window that I could jump in without making a sound. She moved away from her now opened window and allowed me to jump in. I landed on my toes not making a sound. I closed her window and turned and faced her as she ran into my arms crying

"I'm sorry I called you so late. I still don't remember you but I felt like you were the only person who would come at this time" she sobbed in my jacket. I rubbed her back and walked her to her bed and I laid both of us down in her bed. Her crying stopped and she is now sniffling.

"Do you want to tell me why you are crying Clare" I asked. She stayed quiet for a second but then she nodded her head.

"I had a nightmare. Somebody was after me and you Alli and John was dead" she stopped

"Who is John" I asked

"The boy who was over here earlier before you and Alli came"

"His name is Adam" I said

"Yeah Adam, anyways there was this guy he looked so familiar and he kept saying I'm going to get you Clare" she said starting to cry again. I start rubbing her back

"It's ok it was just a dream Clare" I said trying to calm her down

"I know but it felt so weird like it actually happened. His name was um" she said trying to remember the guy name. She looked in my eyes "Your eyes are beautiful" she said. I blushed and good thing it was dark because I would have been embarrassed if she saw me.

"Thank you" I said

"Anytime, green eyes" she said with a smile. We sat in silence just enjoying each other company, when we heard someone get up and make their way to her room. I begin to panic and I pull away and go to the floor before she could say anything her door opened.

"Clare" it was her sister Darcy "Are you ok"

"Yes I'm fine" she said confident

"Ok, I just wanted to check up on you…and Eli" she said

Clare moved I'm assuming she must have sat up "What are you talking about Darcy?" she asked nervously

"I was up when you called him and when he got here. I know he is still here I just wanted to make sure you were ok with him being here since you don't remember him still" said Darcy

"You can get off the floor Eli" Clare said. I hesitated but got off the floor and sat on the bed and Darcy was smiling

"Um, hey" I said

"Goodnight you two" Darcy said as she closed the door

"Is she going to tell your parents? "I asked nervously

She shook her head "No me and Darcy are really close she wouldn't do that unless it was a life or death thing" she said and I nodded my head and lay down next to her. "Please stay with me tonight and if you have to leave before I get up wake me up and tell me ok" she said

"Ok, get some sleep blue eyes"

**So? What do you think?**


	5. Author's note

**I need help for the next chapter i have an idea but i want to know what you guys should happen next. Please share your ideas! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter for I don't remember you!**

**Enjoy**

"Let's hang out" I suggested to Clare.

"Sounds good" she said smiling. We got in Morty and drove to the Dot and sat on the bench in front of the Dot. She looked at me and smiled at me and looked around. She stood up and looked at me and I sat there confused.

"" she yelled.

"Are you ok?" I asked pulling her back down.

"I remember!" she exclaimed.

"You remember screaming?" I asked.

"No silly, I remember when you dared me to scream when we skipped English. I remember you!" she said hugging me.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes I remember the dance, our first date and our first kiss" she said blushing.

"You do remember" I said kissing her forehead.

"And I don't ever want to forget" she said and they kissed.

**Done!**


End file.
